


Five Ten Fiftyfold

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Series: Head Over Heels [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's happenstance that they meet. It's compassion that convinces Hermann to befriend and help the runaway Newt, who turns out to be more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU idea on a newmann AU post caught my eye- runaway experiment & confused civilian!AU
> 
> Title from the song Five Ten Fiftyfold, by Cocteau Twins.

It made Newt feel sick seeing his own reflection in any reflective surface that caught his eye. He didn't want to see what had been done to him. That's why, as Newt made his way through alleys he picked up anything he could find to cover himself. His clothes were torn and dirty already, but the parts of him shown, changed, he wanted to cover. It was not only to be able to move in public more easily and get to safety, but so he didn't have to see them for the time being.

Just Newt's luck he found a scarf, a coat, and one glove (that barely fit)- items thrown away that he could use. He couldn't find anything to cover his face, but mostly dirt served as the veil.

He knew he probably looked like some hobo, but hell, he felt worse than he looked.

None the less, he had to keep moving. Newt knew he had to get someplace safe, no matter how much pain he might be in, no matter what.

Because they were probably trying to track him, and Newt knew he would die if they took him back.

 

* * *

 

Hermann locked up his office and put his keys in his parka pocket. It had been a rather tiring day. Thank goodness it was almost spring and most of the snow had melted away, though the temperatures still were not all desirable. At least during university hours his office could be warmer than outside.

He zipped up his parka,- a size too big, but he didn't mind since it had been a gift from his friends, the Kaidonovskys- took his cane up in hand, and headed for his car.

He talked with Mako on the way out, a graduate student of his that worked part time at the garage down the street and was always so helpful. Hermann had known her for a few years due to her being the adopted daughter of Dean Pentecost.

They parted ways when they arrived at his car and Hermann waited till she was out of sight to get in.

His current plan was to go home and cook something to have for dinner. Maybe spend some time tonight settled on the couch watching a documentary on space. Sounded like a good plan, he had nothing better to do on a Friday night; no other plans that needed tending to, and after a day like today- in all honesty, most days at the university could be tiring- it might do some good to unwind.

And his plan was going all well and good too, until he happened to look down to put the key in the ignition and was startled by the noise of someone stumbling into the front of his car.

He looked up, annoyed. “Hey!” Hermann yelled, sticking his head out the window. It was too early to be dealing with drunks, especially if they were a student. “Excuse me, but could you please get off my car?” He paused, thinking that was a bit too harsh. “Are you alright?”

The other lifted himself up off the hood and looked at Hermann. The man didn't look like any student he'd seen on campus. He looked dazed, his face dirty and his hair a mess, and his nose was bleeding (though the blood on his face looked mostly dried). He opened his mouth to say something, but his body slumped and he collapsed on the ground.

Hermann, alarmed, got out of his car and hurried over as fast as his leg would allow.

He gently shook the other's shoulder, to no avail. Hermann checked his pulse; a bit fast, but not in any immediate danger. However, breathing seemed a bit wheezy. The proper thing to do right now was to get him some medical attention. Hermann had his phone at the ready, but first reached to loosen the scarf around the man's neck to help ease breathing. When his fingers touched the fabric, a hand latched onto his wrist.

The professor yelped when he saw that the man's eyes were open wide behind cracked glasses, one eye with a red ring strung around the iris. He looked... afraid.

“Don't... touch.” He slurred. “Help...”

Hermann tried to calm himself, startled by the man grabbing onto him. “I... I'm going to call in an ambulance, alright?” He informed the other.

“N-No!” They cried out, voice cracking. “No hospitals!”

“But you... I do not know if you're hurt. You need-”

“Can't! Please don't! They... I can't...”

This man was clearly dazed, but not in a drunken way. He was dazed as if stricken with fever... or he was delusional.

“You can't let them find me!”

“Slow down! I don't understand-”

“Please help me.” He rasped. “Save me. I don't wanna die.”

Those words gave Hermann a chill. He didn't know what he should do. He should really call paramedics, but this man seemed so adamant on avoiding a hospital at all costs. And now that Hermann got a good look at his face, he could see that there was something wrong with the left side. It looked bruised and there was a cut on his forehead.

“Please, dude...” The man repeated, his eyes drooping.

“Stay awake.” Hermann insisted. He looked around before turning his attention back to the man. “Can you stay in consciousness for a couple seconds so I can get you in my car?”

“Maybe...”

“It'll have to do.” Using his cane for support, he was somehow able to get himself off the ground and get the man up with him.

“Whoa; headrush.” He said as Hermann took him around to the other side and opened the passenger side door.

Once Hermann got the man in, he turned his head at the professor, smiled- in a strange way that gave a bit more color back to his face-, and then promptly passed out.

Now this left Hermann with a dilemma. He had two options- take this man who he barely knew to a hospital or to follow the foreboding sense of his words and take him someplace he might feel safer at.

He had to choose one option eventually.

And so he would choose.

He picked the latter.

 

* * *

 

 What was he thinking, letting a complete stranger in his apartment, who was currently passed out on his couch? He couldn't think of anyplace else to go and home was the only place left. That's why Hermann had reluctantly brought him here.

The professor pursed his lips and continued to observe the man, leaning heavily on his cane. Getting the man inside had stressed his bad leg. At least he had remained conscious long enough so Hermann could guide him inside before he collapsed onto the couch.

Hermann moved to put a blanket over the unconscious man; his jaw slack and hanging open, but at least his breathing sounded better. He was filthy, but not terribly, hair disheveled and tussled. Hermann had removed the cracked glasses and set them on a side table next to the couch.

There was something off about him, Hermann had sensed that since this man stumbled into the front of his car. He didn't know what, but it gave him the same chill he felt when he heard the words first spoken by the other- more foreboding.

All questions would have to wait till this stranger woke up.

After making sure there wasn't anything to be concerned about, Hermann took off his parka and set to trying to continue with his original plan. Herman made himself some tea and graded a few papers, occasionally looking over to check on his guest, if this person could be called a guest. After he graded his papers, he was going to make himself dinner, until he heard the man stir on the couch. Hermann turned his head towards him and hobbled back over.

The man blinked open his eyes, and blearily looked around.

“Wha...?” His voice slurred, just like before. “Where am...? Am I in a hospital...?”

“No, you said not to.” Hermann interrupted, startling the smaller man. “Against my better judgment, I brought you here.”

“Can't see.” The man replied. “It's all blurry.”

Hermann handed back the glasses. “One lenses is cracked.”

He sat up and put them on regardless, blinking owlishly behind them. “I don't remember, but... if you're lying and I am in a hospital at least I've got a good looking nurse.”

Hermann's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and he cleared his throat. “I told you, this isn't a hospital. It's my home.”

“Oh. Okay.” He looked up at Hermann. “Who're you?”

“Dr. Hermann G-” But before he could finish, the man's eyes went wide and he hid under the blanket.

The physicist was left confused. “...Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. What's wrong?”

“No more doctors!” He cried. That perhaps explained why the dazed man requested not to be taken to a hospital. This only added more confusion to the mystery.

“I'm not that kind of doctor- I assure you, you are safe.” Hermann said, dropping his voice to a gentle tone. “I am a professor of mathematics and physics. I am no threat to you.”

He waited patiently for the other to decide to come out from hiding. Eventually he did so.

“Sorry. I haven't had a good track record with doctors lately.” He tried to laugh, but it died in a nervous chuckle. “I'm a doctor too- Dr. Newton Geiszler, but call me Newt.” He said quietly, holding out his hand, clad in a glove.

“ _Freut mich_.” Hermann replied, taking his hand.

“You're German too? Sweet.” Suddenly he grimaced and let go of Hermann's hand.

“What's wrong?”

Newt shuddered and put a hand over his mouth, hunching over. “Tissue or trash can, _bitte_!” He exclaimed urgently, voice muffled by his gloved hand.

Hermann quickly grabbed a tissue box and handed it to Newt. He took a few tissues out and coughed harshly. Finally, he stopped and pulled the tissue away, a tired sigh escaping him. Hermann was afraid he had coughed up blood, but when Newt dropped his hands into his lap, he found the tissue was stained blue.

Newt seemed to sense his shock and looked solemnly up at him. “I hate it when that happens.”

Hermann didn't know what to say. Maybe he should of taken him to the hospital after all. “What... what's wrong with you?”

“I expected 'What are you', but that's a good question too.”

He took a chair from the kitchen and pulled it over to be across from the couch. He sat down slowly, mindful of his leg. “I... I wouldn't mind an explanation then.”

Newt nodded. “Long story short, I'm sort of an experiment and I've escaped.”

Hermann bristled, feeling a bit panicked. This had gone from 'utterly ridiculous why am I doing this', to 'what the hell have I done he's quite possibly dangerous'. “You-”

“Hold on; I'm not a bad guy. No need to get police involved or nothing. They... could probably find me easier if you did call any authorities.”

“'They'?” Hermann questioned. “Who's 'they'?”

“The scientists who were experimenting on me...” Newt replied solemnly.

Hermann fell silent, tension going out of his body only slight, as he stared at Newt, stunned. “Experiment...?” He didn't seem like any kind of experiment, at least not ones from silly science fiction stories. “Why were they experimenting on you?”

“It's a long story, but think _Maximum Ride_ , dude. You know, kids with wings?”

“These scientists tried to put wings on you?”

“Not wings. Something kinda along those lines,- not wings- but...” He put his arms around himself. “I'd rather not talk about it. I can't remember how, but I escaped, and the first thing I did was just... run.”

“You ran into my car when I found you, or rather you found me. You sounded quite out of it when you spoke, so maybe you were under some kind of medication.”

“That would explain why I don't remember anything until I woke up here.”

Hermann nodded. “And... what of your throat? Are you ill?”

Newt waved a hand dismissively. “It's nothing. Recently it had felt kinda funny and started to glow. A reaction to an earlier test I think. Once they saw I was hacking up this blue crap- which for some reason is kinda acidic- they tried to artificially create an acid pouch in my throat, kinda like a dragon with it's fire breathing trait except I'd spit acid. They made me take pills to encourage the growth, but since I've well missed the next dosage it should reverse on it's own.”

“I... see.” The professor leaned back in his chair, taking a moment for his mind to process this information.

To summarize, the man in front of him had, for an unknown amount of time, been subjected to experimentation. For what reason, Hermann didn't know, and seeing the clear state Newt was in, it would be best not to pry for information into this matter. For all he knew, it could have been traumatizing.

Hermann wasn't sure weather to believe this story or not. If this was the truth, then it explained Newt's earlier words and it meant he had been through a cruel ordeal, but what he did know was that Newt needed help and a safe place to stay. To think, such a simple happenstance would have this much behind it. What a mess.

Hermann ran a hand over his face tiredly. Just what had he gotten himself into?

Newt frowned. “Um, if you want me to go, I can try and find somewhere else to hide out. Thanks for taking me in and-”

“Newton, don't.” He saw Newt look up hopefully. Hermann was caught on that expression for a moment. “I... suppose I can allow you to stay here for the time being.”

The other's face lit up. “Really? You mean it? Oh man, thank you! I owe you one!”

 __'Perhaps.'_ _ Hermann thought. __'So long as I'm not wrong and you try to kill me in my sleep.'_ _

“Now that we have that out of the way,” He got up from the chair, leaning on his cane for support. “I was just about to make dinner. Would you like something to eat?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Hermann smiled slightly and hobbled into the kitchen. He turned on the old cd player he had on the counter. It started to play _'I've Got The World On A String'_ as he got a can of soup out of the cupboard.

“Frank Sinatra- really?” Newt said.

He looked back to see the other looking at him from over the top of the couch.“I quite enjoy his music, thank you.”

“ _Mein Gott._ ” Newt laughed, laying back down.

They discussed each other's taste in music as Hermann continued cooking, which eventually turned into talk about Hermann's work and Newt's two doctorates by the time dinner was ready.

Hermann first took Newt's soup over to him, answering one of Newt's questions as he did so.

“Really? You work at Shatterdome University?”

“Yes. I did mention I have degrees in mathematics and physics, just as you have yours in biology and neuroscience.” He handed the bowl to his guest. “Here's your meal.”

“Oh, soup.”

“I figured, given what you've told me, a lighter meal might be easier on your stomach. I can imagine you didn't get to eat much and that affected you considerably.”

“Thought ahead, have you?” Hermann returned to the kitchen to fetch his soup. He came back to Newt smiling at him. “This is good.”

“Glad you like it. Don't eat too fast.” He sat down in the chair again and ate.

They stayed in silence again until Newt set aside the soup, only half gone.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Guess I'm not used to eating normally yet.” He looked down at the floor. “Damn jerks gave me small rations and protein bars. After a while, my body got used to it. Sorry, dude.”

“It's okay. Lay down; I'll get you some ginger ale.”

Hermann took the bowl as Newt lay back down on the couch. He brought back the drink for Newt and then placed a small waste basket and tissues nearby.

A yawn escaped the professor, and now that he thought about it, maybe he should get some sleep soon. The space documentary could wait, and he'd probably fall asleep in the middle of it if he started it now. He still had to think over what Newt had told him, though the logical part of his mind told him to roll with it for now.

He spent some more time grading papers for another class, replying to a couple emails, and took a shower before finally deciding to go to bed. Hermann found Newt cocooned in a blanket and flipping through tv channels, settling on reruns of _The Twilight Zone_ , when he was done in the bath. He told the other he was going to bed and pointed out where the bathroom was if Newt needed it. Before leaving the room, he took another look at Newt's dirty clothing.

“Maybe you should take off that coat.” Hermann suggested. “That can't be comfortable to sleep in.”

“Uh... okay.” Newt got up and went in the bathroom, blanket still around him.

 _'Strange.'_ Hermann thought as the other emerged a moment later, holding the coat in one hand, but hiding the rest of his body in the blanket. Newt dropped the jacket on the other end he wasn't occupying and sat back down on the couch.

“Probably best to discard the scarf as well.”

Newt looked at him as if offended, but complied. He hid under the blanket and a moment later reappeared to toss the scarf with the jacket. He was only allowing his head to show, having the blanket bundled up to his chin.

“Can I ask you something?” Newt asked suddenly.

“Go on.”

“What happened to your leg?” He gestured at the cane.

Hermann froze up for a moment, remembering that horrid day. “Car accident when I was 19. It caused permanent damage to my leg.”

“Oh...”

A sort of awkward silence came between and Hermann felt it was best to leave him be, suddenly uncomfortable by sharing this information with someone he's known only for this evening. Everything else could be sorted in the morning.

Convincing himself Newt would be alright, and not try to do anything while he was sleeping, he bid Newt goodnight and retreated back to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can picture Hermann having a playlist of 50's/60's music, especially music from Frank Sinatra.
> 
> Translations:  
> freut mich- nice to meet you  
> bitte- please  
> mein Gott- my God


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day past and Newt's feeling better than he has in days, and meanwhile Hermann discovers his guest's secret.

Newt awoke feeling more rested than he had in months. It was a rather blissful relief that made a sleepy smile come to his place. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so rested. He stretched and then unfortuneatly made the mistake of glancing down at his arm beneath the blanket. Newt frowned sadly at the mutated limb. Seeing it brought him out of his floaty, feel-good haze and back down to reality. Too bad he couldn't, and never will, finish his tattoos on that arm.

He looked around, confused about his surroundings, and then he remembered he was in Hermann's apartment.

 __'Oh, right. That actually happened.'_ _ He reflected.

Newt doesn't remember how he got out of that prison, or much of after that. What he does remember is waking up in this place, a place that was much more warm and much more comfortable (and there's sunlight, actual sunlight, coming through the window) that for a while he thought it was a dream. Now he knows this is no dream. And there's Hermann. He remembers Hermann.

He woke to find the owner of this place, which he learned was the other's home. Hermann filled him in on how Newt came to him, and things that Newt doesn't remember saying. This person, a professor apparently, seemed pretty decent. Newt wasn't sure if he could trust him or not, but he seemed okay.

Man, that guy. Newt's first thought about him had been 'that is the most ridiculous haircut I've ever seen', which sorta reminded him of Turing, but Newt thought it suited him for some reason. Maybe it was because he had an out of date fashion sense. Though he was kinda good looking with those sharp cheek bones. In any case, Newt was thankful the professor had been kind enough to give him shelter.

Newt found himself thinking over his current situation and silently thanking the man who kinda had a froggy face, when there came the tap of a cane- speak of the devil- and he saw Hermann walking out from his bedroom. He was dressed in a button down, with a sweater vest, and slacks- __'Oh my God, what a dork. No wonder he's a teacher, he's definitely got the look for it.'_ _

“How are you feeling?” Hermann (mister tall, pale, and grumpy) asked Newt as he sat up, keeping himself hidden in the blanket, and leaned against the arm of the couch.

“Better...” He muttered, putting his glasses on. “Still achy and gross though. Um, do you mind if I use your bathroom? I'm really in the mood for a hot shower.”

Hermann sighed. “I guess so. Just don't go rummaging around in my things; there's shampoo and soap in the bath.”

“Thanks.” Newt pushed himself off the couch, blanket still around him, and started walking stiffly towards the bathroom.

“I have to run out to get some things. Can I trust you to behave?”

“Yeah, I'll be good... I guess.”

“You better, or you're out of here.”

Newt turned around and pouted. “Aw, don't be mean, Herms.”

“Do not call me that. We've only known each other a day.”

“But it sounds much cooler.”

Hermann sighed in defeat. “I shall return shortly.” He hobbled away to grab his parka and keys. Newt disappeared into the bathroom.

When he closed the door and shed his ruined clothing, Newt took a moment to stare at the mutations on his body. He took a deep breath and shuddered, bringing his still normal hand over to feel the scales on his other arm. He wondered if it could ever be reversed- not likely.

He could try and put it out of his mind for now. Time to shower. It'd be so good to feel warm, fresh water on this skin after so long.

 

* * *

 

Returning home, Hermann set his keys and a couple grocery bags on the table before hanging up his coat. He didn't hear the shower running, so he figured Newt was done using it.

The physicist was just about to go grab some spare clothes from his room that Newt could use (what harm would it do? It was only temporary) until he could get the other's clean or he got some new clothes, but he happened to walk by the bathroom and see Newt in there with a towel over his head.

The door was ajar to let the steam out and from what Hermann could see, the other man was drying his hair off, another towel wrapped around his waist. It wasn't seeing Newt like this- topless, sweaty from the steam filtering out of the room. Observing he had a sturdy build, but a bit soft around the middle- that was making Hermann fall in standstill, but of something else.

Newt was currently standing back to him, and on his back, trailing down, were dark blue spine plates. They extended from his neck to about halfway down his vertebrae. From there, the spine plates seemed to melt and blend perfectly into skin and the bone beneath it. However, he also noted there was color from what he assumed were tattoos barely reaching from his shoulders,- via arms- and the skin around the spine plates and across his shoulders were marred with scars.

One of his arms was mutated, but only up to the elbow. It was distorted, colored blue, and scaly. The hand attached to it looked more elongated and the ends of the fingers looked as if they had been shaped into claws. His other hand, using the towel to dry his hair, was discolored a blue-grey color, almost like frostbite.

That's when he realized Newt had been telling the truth; his story was true with this proof.

Hermann was aware- or completely aware now- that Newt was a runaway experiment, and he was aware of the biologist's story, or at least what he knew so far, and yet he could not help but feel a pang of sympathy. The poor man, though certainly a sight to see right now, must have been suffering for a long time, and to think someone did this to him made Hermann feel a spark of anger for those that did this to Newt.

Beyond the shock of seeing Newt so exposed, the mutations along his body, he felt all of the sympathy and anger, but he also felt fascination.

Back in the bathroom, Newt set down the towel he used for his hair, put on the glasses (maybe he'd do better with a spare), and wiped his discolored hand over the mirror to clean it from steam that had fogged it over.

That's when Newt saw Hermann's reflection in the mirror, Hermann looking at him.

He made a startled noise of fear, and whirled around quickly to shut the bathroom door. Hermann witnessed a flash of color before being met with a closed door. Inside he heard the shower curtain being pulled shut.

 

* * *

 

God, he was such a wreak.

Newt hadn't realized Hermann had gotten back soon after he finished his shower. The moment he had seen the other's reflection in the mirror, he knew Hermann had seen. He'd seen everything; every sick, ugly mutation that those damn scientists had done to him. Newt had shut the door and curled up in the bathtub in response.

Hermann knew, and Hermann probably thought he was nothing but a freak. He was probably out there right now regretting ever taking Newt in and was now probably planning to call police to deal with him. That would lead to greater chance of the scientists finding him, which meant going back to torture and possibly death, which meant his only option was to go on the run _again_.

A choked sob escaped his chest, and it hurt. After finally getting free, Newt was so foolish to believe he had found someplace to be safe. He was so foolish to let his guard down, especially when Hermann seemed like such a nice guy.

But then there was a knock on the door. “Newton?”

He buried his head in his arms. “I-It's Newt!”

“Are you alright in there...?” Hermann asked.

“Why do you want to know?” He shouted back.

“Newton, please come out. I'm worried about you.”

“No you're not! You're lying!” He curled in on himself as far as he could go. His glasses rested somewhere on the floor of the tub and tears were starting to leak from his eyes. “I'm a freak! A fucked up experiment! You're probably trying to distract me so I won't notice when they come to take me away!”

There was no response from Hermann, and Newt was just about to give up.

“Newton...” Hermann's voice came, soft on the other side. “I am not lying to you. May I come in?”

He pondered his options, very limited, and figured he didn't have much left to loose. “Go ahead.”

Newt heard the door open, followed by the sound of cane on tile.

“Do I have your permission to open the shower curtain?”

“Mmhm.”

The curtain slid open a moment later, and Newt raised his head to find Hermann kneeling beside the tub. Newt picked up on the gaze directed at the tattoos that crawled up his arms.

“Y-You dig the ink, don't you?” Newt murmured.

The professor raised his eyes back to Newt. “There are more important matters at hand.”

He dropped his head back down to hide again.

“I do not know what is going through your head right now, but no one is coming to get you, that I can guarantee.” The proffesor spoke, gently. “You're clearly distressed, I can see that. I am not going to force you to come out, but I want you to know I am here if you want to talk.”

“Why...?”

“Because you told me what brought you here, and I believe you, especially... especially after seeing proof of what those bastards did to you. Take your time, Newton. I will be here, and if you need space, just say so. I only want to make sure you're alright.”

Newt didn't know what to say. He doesn't exactly know what to do. He's shaking, on the verge of crying his eyes out, but oddly able to focus on Hermann's words- strange, since he couldn't focus on anything else before except how screwed up all of this was.

But as people sometimes say, sometimes the right combination of words can make a big difference.Honestly, deep down Newt knew that was the anchor he needed. Maybe he'd been wrong about Hermann.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, not really saying anything, until he let his body relax and he reached for his glasses. He put them on and looked up over at Hermann.

“Is your l-leg okay?” He asked.

“Yes. It's nothing I can't handle.”

“Good.” He pauses. “Um, I-I think I'm good now.”

Hermann nods. He get's up first and extends a hand down to Newt. He takes it and stands with him, slowly getting out of the tub.

“Can I have something warm to drink?”

“Of course.”

Newt catches Hermann taking another glance at his tattoos now that his chest is exposed. “You do like my ink.”

The professor huffs and looks away. “Let's get you a change of clothes.”

The corners of Newt's mouth twitch into a smile.

 

* * *

 

 Even in a button down shirt, the biologist felt a bit uncomfortable about his mutated hand being exposed.

Hermann could see it, but he didn't look disgusted by it. To be fair, Newt was guessing Hermann had seen plenty already from however long Newt had failed to noticed him standing behind.

But after his breakdown, here they were, sitting side by side on Hermann's couch, a cup of chamomile tea in Newt's hands. He was starting to feel a bit better, but not completely. On the bright side, he hadn't been kicked out yet. That was good, right?

“So, um, these... mutations- that's what I call them- were the result of the experiments.” He explained, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. “I thought you'd toss me out or faint if you knew, but that's kinda pointless now since you found out.” He chuckled weakly. “Strange, huh? Just like something out of a freakshow.”

“You're not a freak.” Hermann replied. “You're still a person.”

Newt smiled a little. “I'm sorry I went off on you.”

“It's alright. It was certainly quite a shock to see... this.” Hermann motioned to his hand. “But I'm past that. I understand why you got upset.”

He took a sip of tea and turned his head to look at the professor. Hermann could probably see the scarring on his face more clearly now, but that was okay. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but somehow it was okay. Hermann has been kinder than those scientists he's seen for the longest time.

Newt's gaze flickered around uncertainly, always in the end coming back to the cup in his hands.

“I'm gonna tell you, Hermann.”

He looked at Newt, confused. “Excuse me?”

“If you...” He started, taking another breath to stabilize. “If you can look at me without calling me a monster, than you deserve to know. I didn't tell you the full extent last night.”

“Alright... But if you feel like you can't talk about it, then you don't have to.”

“It's okay.” Newt said, feeling a bit confident. Hermann could understand, he could feel it. “I can tell you now.”

 

* * *

 

Hermann listened at full attention as Newt told him the story of his captivity.

The biologist explained that shortly after he had earned his neuroscience degree, he had been in an accident that exposed him to a chemical called K. Blue. He'd been put into quarantine, and that's when things took a dark turn.

The chemical was having a couple of effects on him, and as a result he was taken by scientists and they chose to experiment on him. Those experiments resulted in the mutations Hermann had seen, and endless hours of pain, as well as involving some black market dealer Newt couldn't remember. The most recent change had been to his throat, as he explained earlier. Hermann could see from that Newt's throat was swollen slightly, and knew that was a result of another mutation. However, since he said he missed another dosage of pills they were making him take, it was going to reverse on it's own and work it's way out of his system, hence coughing up blue spit every once in a while.

Newt estimated that he'd been gone for about almost 4 months and the last thing he remembered was everything going hazy, probably from whatever drug they put him on, and then somehow getting out of his cage.

“Before the accident- I forgot to mention this- I taught at Shatterdome University too.” Newt said.

“I've only started this semester, under recommendation by Dean Pentecost.” A realization clicked for Hermann- he had heard of a teacher going missing prior to his transfer, though he never caught a name. “I replaced you...” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'm the one who replaced you because you were gone. Great. No wonder some of the students looked at me oddly and Miss Mori was shy at first.”

“You know Mako?” Newt asked, leaning forward. “Oh man... I missed her.”

“Yes...” He nodded, and yet he kept finding himself drawn to both the mutated limb and the tattoos showing on the other arm from where Newt had rolled up his sleeves. “Newton,” He met Newt's gaze, seeing the scars on the left side of his face and the red blood ring in his eye. “What these people did to you... it's unforgivable. It's inhumane. I can't believe someone would do this to a person.”

“Hey, I hate it as much as you do. Couldn't even get a chance to finish my left arm tattoos.” Newt joked.

“In any case, I... I want to offer my assistance.”

Newt gave him that look again, the one that lit his eyes up. “Huh?”

“After seeing what's happened to you, hearing your story.... You need somewhere to be; free from them, comfortable, and safe. I cannot let this go after what's happened and it can not be ignored, which is why I will help you. I am willing to let my apartment officially be your hiding place in an effort to help you recover. And maybe, if we work together, we can find a way to perhaps heal these mutations.”

“Do you- Are we like roommates now?”

“In a sense, yes. I can accommodate the apartment to suit your needs-”

But suddenly, before he could realize it, Newt had put his tea somewhere and propelled himself at Hermann, wrapping his arms around the professor.

“Th-Thank you, dude. You have no idea what this means to me.”

“Ah, you're welcome.” Hermann gasped, hoping Newt didn't crush him in this embrace.

Newt pulled away, nervously rubbing his scaled arm. “So, does this make us friends, or...?”

“Perhaps.” Herman said with a shrug.

A grin split across his face. “Awesome!”

“Well then, it' still morning. How does breakfast sound to you? I'd love to hear more about your studies in biology and neuroscience.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
